Futuros Herdeiros
by Uchiha Nanah
Summary: Como se sairá um Uchiha como pai? Leiam e descubram .sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

**Futuros Herdeiros **

Vamos tentar mais uma vez...

Dizia o Uchiha mais novo desprovido de qualquer paciência.Fazia três anos que Sasuke e Sakura haviam se casado. Ambos estavam com 21 anos, e já tinham dois pequenos herdeirinhos correndo pela casa.O menino, era a cópia do pai fisicamente, mas tinha a personalidade da mãe.Seu nome era Sato.Já a menina, Saya, tinha os lindos orbes verdes da mãe, mas com a personalidade do pai, apesar de ter apenas nove meses, era muito tranqüila e séria. Sato tinha três anos, e apesar da pouca idade, já tinha se revelado que seria um bom ninja.

Todos estavam no jardim, em um lindo dia de sol. A mãe dedicada estava sentada embaixo de uma certa árvore de cerejeira amamentando sua linda filhinha (que coisa mais melosa XD!). Os "homens da casa" estavam treinando e Sasuke já estava ficando irritado com a distração de Sato:

Precisa se concentrar, filho!

Eu vou tentar, Otou-san!

Dizia o pequeno pressionando as pálpebras do olho. Oh, não! Ele estava quase conseguindo...Se não fosse pela borboleta colorida que estava fazendo um belo passeio entre as flores nesse exato momento. Sasuke estava começando a ficar vermelho e Sakura apenas ria da situação:

O que você está fazendo! Não te disse pra se concentrar? – Dizia o pai em um tom irritado.

Mas eu já estou cansado...- dizia bocejando – Além do mais, a borboleta é melhor do que esse treino chato!

"Treino Chato?" Sasuke se sentiu ofendido (por uma criança de três anos XD!)

Olha só, seu malcriado! É melhor treinar do que ficar olhando uma droga de borboleta! Você tem que honrar o nome da família, afinal você será o meu herdeiro...Ele havia perdido completamente o controle.

Uchiha Sasuke! Se desculpe com o seu filho. – disse uma Sakura indignada.Sasuke, ainda com raiva, olhou para os olhos lacrimejantes do filho e finalmente percebera o que fizera:

Eu sou queria brincar – disse o pequeno em uma voz chorosa. Afinal era só uma criança.

Desculpe filho, eu não queria magoar você. – disse um Sasuke mais sereno (e muito OOC também!)

Hai, Otou-san! – Um sorriso brotou no rosto da criança que abraçou forte o pai. Sakura quase "babou" com a cena.

Eu prometo que serei um bom herdeiro! – Disse Sato, sério.

Sim, você vai ser, mas só depois de tomar banho – disse uma mãe cuidadosa.

Mas mãe...

Nada! Já pro banho se não você não ganha sobremesa... – Sorriu

Ta bom! – (resmungando)

**Owari**


	2. O Banho

**O banho**

**No capítulo anterior: **_Nada! Já pro banho se não você não ganha sobremesa... – Sorriu_

_Ta bom! – (resmungando.)_

A hora do almoço estava chegando. Sakura estava pondo à mesa e Sasuke estava assistindo TV com Saya no colo (q ceninha mais fofa!). Quando estava arrumando os talheres a senhora Uchiha ativou a sua percepção de mãe. Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e perguntou ao marido:

**Sakura: **Sasuke-kun, você viu o Sato?

**Sasuke: **Iie. Porque?

**Sakura:** Está tudo tão quieto...Vai ver o que é pra mim? (essa última frase disse com toda meiguice)

**Sasuke:** Ah, Iie...Você já está de pé.

**Sakura:** Heim, Sasuke-kun, por favor?(ela já estava fazendo uma carinha irresistível!). Ela sentou no sofá e começou a acariciar os cabelos negros do marido, fazendo cócegas, Sasuke não hesitou em rir. Quando ela viu que já estava quase conseguindo encheu-o de selinhos...Ele suspirou, derrotado:

**Sasuke:** Ta bom! Eu vou.Mas não fique com cara de vitoriosa porque não vai ser sempre assim não, viu?

**Sakura:** Viu...Agora vai logo!

Ele foi. Ela colocou Saya na cadeirinha e voltou à mesa para terminar de arruma-la, sorrindo, vitoriosa. Na verdade, Sasuke sempre fazia as vontades dela...Só que não admitia! (huahuahua! Como eu gosto de torturar o Sasuke!).

Sasuke já estava fazendo uma cara azeda.Não que não gostasse de Sato, mas Saya dava mil vezes menos trabalho. E quando ele se escondia, o que Sasuke se escondia, era muito difícil acha-lo. Sasuke preferia trocar uma fralda da Saya suja de cocô! (hahahaha), além do mais, Sato deu trabalhou desde bebê. Subindo as escadas, lembrou de quando ele fez xixi no seu colo! Ah não! Sua camiseta preferida! Ou da vez em que arrancou uma mecha do seu cabelo...Sasuke estava quase explodindo! Uma coisa que ele amava era seu cabelo. Nesses flashbacks de memória, Sasuke lembrou-se de quando estavam há poucas horas no jardim...Ah não! Sato se escondeu porque não queria tomar banho! Agora sim que ele não achava seu filho mesmo:

_Merda!_ – Pensou.

**Sasuke: **Sato, onde você está? Não brinque comigo!

Não houve resposta.

**Sasuke:** Uma hora você vai aparecer pra comer, eu sei. Então sai de onde você esteja porque se eu te encontrar vai ser pior!

**Sato:** Estou aqui Otou-san!

A voz ecoava do quarto.

**Sasuke:** O que você estava fazendo? Sua mãe não disse que era pra você tomar banho?

**Sato:** Eu sei Otou-san, eu já estava indo, só que eu estava fazendo um desenho para eu dar pra você!

Sasuke sorriu.

**Sasuke:** Deixa-me ver.

Sasuke olhou o desenho e sentiu-se comovido. Era o desenho de sua família, onde todos estavam de mãos dadas. Todos estavam sorrindo e dentro de um coração. Sasuke abraçou o filho.

**Sasuke:** Agora vai tomar banho.

O menininho saiu, aos berros:

**Sato:** Mãe! Vem me dar banho? (ele só tem três anos, não toma banho sozinho).

Depois de tudo, eles almoçaram, felizes, como uma verdadeira família.


	3. Canção de Ninar

**Canção de Ninar**

Era tarde da noite, e um certo Uchiha cansado acabara de chegar em casa depois de uma longa missão.

Silêncio. Isso incomodava profundamente Sasuke, pois depois de Sakura em sua vida, nunca mais havia escutado o som do silêncio, que só lhe trazia dor. Já que ninguém o esperava na sala resolveu procurar por um certo alguém de cabelos rosa:

Sasuke: Sakura, Tadaima!

Ninguém respondeu. Já estressado, subiu as escadas rapidamente. Era incrível como Sasuke se irritava facilmente se não tivesse sua esposa na hora em que ele quisesse, como uma criança que perdeu seu doce. Olhou no seu quarto, onde seria o local mais provável que ela estaria, dormindo, mas, nada. Foi no quarto de Sato, o pequeno dormia como um anjo, mas ela também não estava ali. Desceu as escadas, foi até a cozinha, a encontrou do mesmo jeito que estavam os outros cômodos: vazia. Subiu as escadas novamente, foi ao banheiro, já pensando em dar uma bela bronca naquela linda irritante que não estava esperando. Como não havia encontrado em nenhum lugar, foi profundamente irritado, dormir. Quando girou a maçaneta para entrar, olhou para uma portinha ao lado com letras escrito em cor-de-rosa: "Saya". Como foi imbecil! Claro que sua esposa estava ali, no quarto da sua mais nova, provavelmente, tentando fazê-la dormir. Abriu a porta devagar e encontrou uma Sakura balançando delicadamente o bebê nos seus braços, tentando fazer com que ela sentisse sono. Apesar de ser uma criança muito tranqüila, Saya dava MUITO trabalho pra dormir. (Igual a mim quando era bebê XD). Apesar dos esforços da mãe, a pequena apenas sorria, com seus olhos verdes cintilando, brincando com uma mecha rosa da mãe. Uma expressão de serenidade invadiu o rosto de Sasuke, que adentrou o quarto lentamente, e deu um beijo na bochecha da esposa.

Sakura: Ai Sasuke-kun! Que susto! Nem vi você entrar...- Disse ela, sorrindo. A criança quando viu o pai começou a estender os bracinhos, dando a entender que queria ir para o colo dele. Sasuke sorriu e pegou a pequena nos braços. (autora quase chorando: que coisa mais fofa!). Acariciou a cabecinha pequena do nenê, que começou a ficar com sono. Ele a colocou no berço, e Sakura começou a cantar uma canção de ninar. A criança, embalada pela canção, aos poucos foi fechando os olhos...Sasuke também se sentiu enfeitiçado pela melodia.Assim que a criança dormiu, ele disse, baixinho:

Sasuke: Também fiquei com sono...

Sakura riu. E Sasuke não estava mais pensando que tivera um dia estressante, só queria curtir sua esposa. Os dois tomaram banho juntos, com muito amor. Foram dormir, cansados, depois da difícil tarefa de serem pais. Sakura virou de costas para Sasuke, que deixou este inconformado.

Sasuke: _assim eu não vou conseguir dormir..._

Com seus braços fortes, puxou a esposa mais para perto de si, a qual aconchegou-se mais em seu tórax. Dormiram tranqüilamente, sonharam com uma doce canção de ninar.

**Informação extra: **gente essa história foi criada da seguinte forma: Eu estava voltando da natação e vi uma mãe, sentada no batente da sua casa. Colocando um nenê muito lindo p/ dormir. Ela estava cantando para a criança, e eu fui embora cantando também. No caminho, pensei: isso daria um ótimo capítulo! E aqui está ele...

Mandem Reviews!!!

BjOs


	4. Hora de Dormir

**Hora de Dormir**

Oka-san! – disse um pequeno com uma voz chorosa.

Hai, Sato? – Respondeu Sakura, sonolenta, pelo fato de ainda serem 3 horas da manhã.

Eu não consigo dormir! Estou com medo dos trovões! – dizia ele olhando para a janela molhada pela forte chuva. A mãe estava cansada, mas não poderia dormir e simplesmente esquecer que seu filho estava ali, com medo:

Conte carneirinhos.

Já contei, mamãe.

Então continue contando.

Não me adianta contar carneirinhos, que o trovão faz sempre o mesmo barulho feio...

Vendo que não havia saída, Sakura resolveu acordar o marido:

Sasuke-kun...Sasuke-kun! Acorda!

Hum… - dizia o moreno sem querer abrir os olhos.

Uchiha Sasuke! – disse ela, agora com um tom mais elevado.

O que foi? – disse ele, bocejando.

O Sato não consegue dormir porque está com medo dos trovões.

E o que quer que eu faça? Que pare a chuva? – Disse Sasuke, de péssimo humor por ter sido acordado.

Não, mas poderia ir procurando um hospital, se não resolver essa situação... – disse profundamente irritada, já cerrando os punhos.

Humptf – Resmungou – Está bem...

Sakura sorriu, e voltou a dormir. Sasuke voltou-se para o filho e perguntou:

Você sabia que homens não têm medo?

Ahn? Então o tio Naruto não é homem?

Porque está perguntando isso?

Porque toda vez que a mamãe fala que vai bater nele ele foge. Isso não é ter medo?

Bom...

Se ele não é homem porque está casado com a tia Hinata?

Ah filho! Esquece...Porque não coloca algodão nos ouvidos pra não ouvir os trovões?

Eu ouvi isso Sasuke! – disse Sakura, repreendendo-o.

"_Ah, e agora? O que eu faço pra esse menino dormir?" _Pensou Sasuke. Nisso começou a lembrar de sua infância...

**flashback on**

A mãe estava acariciando os cabelos negros do caçula dos Uchiha.

Não precisa ter medo, filho. A mamãe está aqui.

Nisso o pequeno adormeceu agarrado ao seu ursinho predileto, com medo de que o bicho papão levasse a sua mãe. Era tão meiga, carinhosa, sentia SEGURO ao lado dela.

Flashback off 

Sasuke sentiu as lágrimas encherem seus olhos, despertando-o, fazendo voltar-se novamente para Sato:

O que foi Otou-san? Porque está chorando?

Nada filho, nada. Quer dormir aqui hoje?

A criança balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. A chuva já havia parado, Sasuke havia percebido, mas havia percebido também, o quanto era importante àquela família para ele. Era como se sentisse seguro novamente. Assim dormiram os três, juntos.


	5. Aniversário

**Aniversário**

Já havia passado algum tempo, e Saya iria fazer um aninho! A festinha seria linda, e Sakura e suas amigas estavam organizando tudo. Ela estava superanimada, sua filhinha ficava cada dia maior e mais bonita. Sato queria ajudar, Sakura lhe dava tarefas pequenas, como encher os balões, só para não deixa-lo de fora. Já o marido, não estava dando à mínima. Amava sua filhinha, mas achava uma frescura essa história de festa. Típico de um homem. Estava assistindo à uma luta na TV, esparramado no sofá. Sakura achava um absurdo ele não ajuda-la. Naruto era o primeiro a disponibilizar-se, mas Sasuke era diferente. Ela decidiu se divertir: provocar o marido. Ela sabia que ele ficava possesso quando ela o atrapalhava de ver a luta:

Sasuke-kun... – disse docemente – qual a cor você acha que combina melhor para o aniversário: vermelho ou rosa?

Huum? – disse, sem total interesse.

Ela se posicionou na frente da TV. Ele girava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, para poder ver. Disse, irritado:

Sakura quer sair da frente? Eu quero ver a luta!

Não. Essa ela não iria aceitar. Pegou o controle e desligou a TV. Aí ele ficou profundamente irritado:

Porque você fez isso?

Porque?Porque? Amanhã Saya faz um ano Sasuke! E você não está nem aí para nada!

Ah, não me importo com essa porcaria de festa!

O que você disse? – já sabia. Ele já sabia. Quando ela dizia isso, com certeza, haveria briga. Não quis que isso acontecesse, e amenizou a situação:

Sakura, eu me importo com Saya. Mas festas não me importam...

Ela disse, para provocar:

Ah é? Então também você vai ficar na seca até a semana que vem, já que você não se importa...

Ah não! Você não vai fazer isso, vai?

Quer apostar?

Sasuke já estava ficando emburrado com essa história toda. Porque essa complicação toda? Não poderia ficar de fora dessa? Ele estava fazendo biquinho como uma criança. Sakura riu. Ele ficou indignado:

Porque você está rindo de mim?

Porque você fica muito fofo de biquinho! – deu um selinho nele. Ele a agarrou e deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado. Era incrível como não ficavam brigados nem por 10 minutos!

Ainda vai me deixar na seca? – perguntou maliciosamente

Hum...Vou pensar! – disse, provocante.

Nisso, um Sato desesperado desce as escadas gritando a mãe:

Mamãe, a Saya está chorando!

Como era dura a vida de mãe...

O dia da festa havia chegado. A casa estava decorada em vermelho e rosa e o tema era a moranguinho (eu amo a moranguinho! XD). A pequena estava vestida como tal, e com um mordedor na boca. A festa havia começado às seis horas, afinal, era uma festa de criança. Sasuke estava com Saya no colo, enquanto Sakura recebia os últimos convidados. Naruto havia chegado, com o seu pequeno arteiro, que foi logo brincar com Sato. Ambos eram enérgicos. Naruto pegou Saya no colo, que adorava o quase tio:

Como é linda, minha sobrinha! – disse balançando a menina em seus braços. Ela sorriu com seus quatro dentinhos, estava gostando da brincadeira. Sakura dava doces às crianças, que comiam como nunca. Saya gostava muito do loiro, mas, por incrível que pareça, era muito apegada ao seu pai. Não demorou muito para ela fazer carinha de choro, e estender os bracinhos querendo o pai de volta, que a pegou novamente. Isso era bom para Sakura, pelo menos o trabalho ficava menor. Depois que todos chegaram, os adultos foram conversar sobre sua vida, crianças, enfim. Tudo estava correndo normalmente se não fosse pela surpresa que Saya iria aprontar: Sakura a pegou no colo, porque Sasuke havia ido pegar mais bebida, ela queria o pai, porque ele estava demorando. Estava ameaçando chorar, Sakura tentava entretela com outra coisa. Ele voltou ao local e estava abrindo a bebida. Depois, se sentou. Saya forçou os lábios e disse sua primeira palavra:

Otou-san! – todos ficaram surpresos, com a exceção de Sasuke e Sakura que estavam felizes e emocionados. Ele a pegou no colo, e ela sorriu novamente. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, e ele a abraçou de forma protetora. Ele estava cada vez mais sensível e feliz com todo o amor que havia sentindo por sua família...

**Continua ...**

Yo minna! Amei fazer esse capítulo, Nya, mt fofo! Cada vez estou mais apaixonada pela Saya...Espero que vocês gostem...

Kisses!


	6. Como uma família  capfinal!

Como uma família

Mas uma vez voltara para casa tarde. Se não soubesse fazer outra coisa, já teria escolhido outra profissão. Tudo isso era tão desgastante... Queria apenas chegar em casa e curtir essa fonte de amor sublime tão maravilhoso chamado "família", ou talvez apenas a esposa, já que estava muito tarde. A essa hora, seus pequenos já deveriam estar dormindo. Pela primeira vez, depois do seu casamento, estava se sentindo estranho ao adentrar o clã Uchiha. Talvez porque fazia uma semana que havia saído em missão. Afastou esses pensamentos bobos. Sorriu. Estava diante da porta de sua casa. Iria utilizar a chave, mas a porta estava aberta. Só assim percebeu que esta possuía algumas marcas. Entrou desesperado, e chocou-se com o que viu: Possuía sangue por toda a sala. Procurou por pessoas, ainda que vivas, em sua casa e encontrou sua esposa, aos prantos, encolhida em um canto, com Sato no colo. Este estava desmaiado. Ele abraçou-a com seus braços fortes, e esta, ao perceber a presença do marido, sentiu-se mais segura. Ele, calmamente, perguntou:

- Sakura... O que houve?

- Sasuke-kun! Itachi... Levaram a Saya! – disse, chorando mais ainda.

Foi só isso que ele precisou escutar. Saiu de lá, muito veloz, seguindo o rastro deixado pelos bandidos. Não estava acreditando no que sucedera. Desistira uma vez da vingança por amor. Agora o destino o obrigava a se vingar por amor! (grande ironia, não? XD). O que ele ainda não entendia era o que Itachi queria com sua filha. Diante dessas indagações chegou a um lugar muito estranho. Mal parecia uma casa abandonada. Atento, entrava no local. Podia ouvir-se bem baixinho um choro de uma criança, deixando-o ainda com mais raiva. Inesperadamente, Itachi apareceu. Um de seus comparsas estava com Saya no colo, que se debatia como podia, tentando fazer, inutilmente, que este a soltasse. Com um tom de ironia, disse Itachi ao mais novo:

- Ora, ora irmãozinho... O que está fazendo aqui?

- Não seja idiota. Devolva minha filha seu desgraçado!

- Ah, eu sinto muito... Mas ela é uma criança muito especial, e isso me interessa. Sua filha possui poderes inalcançáveis e será treinada por mim, tornando-se uma ninja extremamente forte. Talvez, daqui uns 10 anos, você a veja novamente irmãozinho.

- De-vol-va ela agora! Ou vou te tirar à força. – disse determinado, Sasuke.

- Se você prefere morrer tão cedo... – disse Itachi, debochando.

- Isso é o que vamos ver!

A luta fora travada. Realmente foi uma luta muito difícil, uma luta entre iguais. Estavam meio ofegantes, após 30 minutos. Itachi resolveu rebaixar o adversário:

- Acha mesmo que vai vencer? Você se tornou tão fraco...Dá importância a bobagens, como sentimentos...

- Aí é que você se engana... O amor me deixou ainda mais forte! – disse o mais novo, triunfante. Isso foi o suficiente. Sasuke deixou-o no chão com uma série de golpes. Cuspindo sangue, disse:

- Me mate!

- O quê? – perguntou o outro Uchiha, surpreso.

- Você não venceu? Mate-me! Não era isso que queria?

- Não. Não mais... Vingança é para pessoas mesquinhas, sem coração. Como você disse Itachi, não sou mais o mesmo.

Dizendo isso, pegou a sua filha, esboçando um sorriso para o seu "tesourinho", que grudou na camiseta do pai e dormiu como um anjinho... (alguém me dá uma Saya de presente? XD). Chegou em casa, e ao ver sua esposa, sentiu uma imensa felicidade. Agora que sabia o verdadeiro significado das coisas. Não queria perder aquilo que construíra por nada neste mundo. Não era mais um garotinho frustrado que queria o seu clã reconstruído. Era um pai amoroso que se importava com os filhos. Permaneceram, os quatros abraçados por muito tempo. Agora sim, estavam completamente felizes, juntos, como uma verdadeira família.

**Owari**

Gente, estou emocionada por chegar ao fim da minha primeira fic. Eu sempre quis ver o Sasu-kun assim...Espero que tenham gostado!

BjO


End file.
